


Dream Come True

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek just can’t stop dreaming about you. Luckily, he gets a real chance.





	Dream Come True

_Your moans were loud and filthy, your pussy stretching as Derek pounded into you._

_“Fuck, y/n. So damn loud, aren’t you?”_

_You whimpered, trying to keep your moans quiet, but the way his cock felt inside you was too much._

_You screamed as your body shook, your pussy clenching around Derek’s cock._

_Derek’s face fell to your breasts, growling loud as he came deep within you._

His eyes fluttered open, his cock throbbing and the apartment quiet, the sounds of people bustling around the city entering from the window, being the only thing he could hear.

Derek sighed, the same damn dream he’d been having for the past few weeks, once again making his cock ache for something.

Of course, you weren’t his. Even if he wished you were, you were too innocent.

You were quiet. Shy. Too sweet for him.

He knew he could never be your type.

But the things he wanted to do to you. The way he wanted you, to be inside you, on top of you, panting into your ear as he fucked your sweet tight pussy.

“Oh, fuck!”

Derek’s cock stood at attention, the tip leaking precum.

He needed some sort of relief.

Throwing the covers off him, Derek was glad he slept naked, his hands immediately gripping his cock as he began pumping furiously.

He had no time to just please himself, to take his time and play with his cock.

Right now, he was so worked up that he needed to release.

His hands worked fast, his skin chafing from how hard he was stroking his cock, but he didn’t care.

He could feel his release nearing, closer and closer until he clenched his ass, his hips lifting slightly off the bed as his hand came to a rest, gripping the base of his shaft as he released his warm cum, splashing all over his abs.

“Fuck”, he panted, his chest heaving as his cum cooled.

He really needed to stop dreaming about you so much.

You entered the studio, keeping your head down as you walked over to your locker.

You made sure no one was around, rushing to change into your workout clothes.

You don’t know why you were so paranoid, you just didn’t like being around too many people.

And being naked around them was even worse.

You were just glad you came in early enough that no one was here.

Come to think of it, you were wondering where everyone was.

There was usually at least a few women already here, before the other twenty or so would arrive.

Derek’s self-defence classes were always full.

Not only because of the dangers of living in New York City, but also because Derek was gorgeous.

He was a great trainer, hands on and really helpful, but the eye candy women had at these classes was a huge bonus.

He was one of the favoured trainers in your area and you were lucky you got a spot in his class.

Well, not that it was your idea in the first place.

But after meeting Derek the first day, you were glad your friend had signed you up for these classes.

He was sweet. Really sweet and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t have a crush on him.

He somehow became a friend.

Which shocked you, seeing as you weren’t exactly used to getting close to people and opening up to them.

You stuck to yourself.

But Derek managed to make you trust him, opening up to him and only him.

And apparently you managed to do the same with him.

Two months in, and he told you something that had you terrified.

He was a werewolf.

Of course, you giggled when he first told you.

A werewolf was absurd.

So were vampires and zombies.

You saw his face fall, knowing he must’ve thought he really was one.

So you decided to amuse him, asking him to show you.

When he did, you fainted.

After that, you kept your distance for a few days, until you realized he was still he same dude you’d become best friends with.

You fell into your friendship so easily. He was slightly moody and a little colder than you were used to towards other people, but with you he was always sweet.

It also helped that just like you, Derek barely went out and preferred his own company.

You were basically perfect for each other. 

You walked into the training room, looking around and noticing it was completely apart from Derek stood in the centre, shirtless as he stuffed his t-shirt into his gym bag.

“H-hey”.

Derek turned, tensing as you sauntered over to him.

“Where’s everyone else?”

“Oh, uh-I cancelled”.

“What? Why?”

Derek swallowed thickly, turning away from you.

“Just-you need to go, y/n. It’s a full moon”.

Your eyes widened in realization, knowing that he sometimes lost control.

“O-oh. I-I’m gonna go then”, you whispered, not knowing what would happen if you stayed.

“Hmm”.

You were just about to move, when Derek turned back around, the tattoo on his back rippling as he moved.

You gulped, the sight making your panties getting wetter, rubbing your thighs together in response.

There was always something about men with tattoos that got you hot and bothered. And when it was a man as handsome as Derek, your body couldn’t help the way it reacted.

You took a step away from him, deciding to go, when you suddenly heard Derek inhale sharply through his nose, a shuddering breath leaving him.

He turned slowly, jaw clenched and body tense as he stared at you.

As soon as you looked into his eyes, you noticed they were almost black.

You knew you should leave. He was a werewolf. It was a full moon. You had no idea what happened to him at this time of the month.

But your body was frozen in place, watching as he got closer and closer, until he was stood inches from you, his breath hot on your face as he stared down at you.

“I can-I can smell you, y/n. You smell so fucking sweet”, he growled, his voice a low rumble.

You swallowed thickly, your eyes darting all around his body, to his face, his chest, the patch of hair, down to the tent that had formed in his boxers.

You looked back up, Derek’s eyes never leaving your face, your scent intoxicating him.

Derek knew he might regret it later, but his hands came down to grip your neck, leaning down as he pulled you up into a desperate, sloppy kiss.

You were shocked at the sudden kiss, standing frozen for a few seconds, before you gave into him.

Derek moved back, taking you with him as he sat on the bench, letting you straddle him.

“D-Derek-”

He silenced your mumbling by kissing you deeper, his tongue swiping at your lips as you let him into your mouth.

He moaned at your taste, his hands gripping your hips tight as he pushed your core down onto his cock, wishing you weren’t wearing any clothes right now.

“Fuck, y/n”, he panted when you pulled away.

He looked into your eyes, slight nervousness in them.

“I-do you want this? Because, we can stop if you want”, he assured, helping you off his lap and sitting up.

You sat beside him, playing with your fingers.

Of course you wanted this. But he was Derek. You had no idea if this was some random fuck or if he actually liked you.

“I-yea”, you whispered, knowing you could deal with that later.

It wasn’t like you were the greatest catch. If he didn’t want you, then you could deal with that. But at least you’d have been able to experience him.

“Ok”.

His hands stroked your arms, kissing lightly as his lips got higher and higher.

You moved back into his lap, your sports bra coming off and being thrown across the room.

Derek’s tongue darted out, before he leaned down, his lips latching onto your nipple as he rolled the bud between his teeth.

You bit your lip, your hands gripping the back of his head tight.

You tried your best to get your yoga pants off, the position you were in making it slightly more difficult.

“Dammit!”

Derek’s hands came to your pants, nails growing as he ripped them apart.

You gasped, the material shredded as it fell to the floor, staring at Derek.

He shrugged, looking up at you with a smirk.

“I’ll replace it”.

He pushed you off him, standing as he pushed his own boxers down, leaving you both naked.

He stared you up and down, the look in his eyes changing from lust filled to animalistic.

Derek’s hands gripped your shoulders hard, pushing you down onto the mat with a thud.

“I need to fuck you, y/n. I won’t go slowly. It’s taking everything in me to not shove my dick into your pussy right now. I need to know, are you ok with this? It’ll be fast. It might hurt. It’ll all be about me. Tell me if you’re ok with it”.

He was breathing hard, his entire body tense.

You knew he needed to get this out of him.

You knew he needed you. And you needed him.

“Fuck me”, you breathed out.

That was all he needed, putting you onto your hands and knees, not waiting to work you open, not waiting for you to prepare yourself and instead just slamming into you.

You yelped, your mouth hanging open as his cock stretched your walls, the pain outweighing any pleasure you could feel.

You whimpered as he pulled back, tears forming in your eyes.

Derek’s mind was filled with the impulse to fuck you and cum.

But then something brought him back from his haze.

The pain emanating from you.

Derek realized just how rough he was being, his hand caressing your back as he began taking your pain away.

You relaxed as the pain seemed to just disappear, the feeling of Derek’s cock sliding in and out of you being all that you felt.

Derek noticed the way you began breathing normally, continuously taking away any pain you might feel as he fucked your tight pussy.

He slammed into you, your ass cheeks shaking each time his pelvis slammed into them, his balls slapping against your clit.

You lowered your face, flat against the mat, your forearms and knees still holding you up.

Derek bit his lip, his thrusts getting faster and harder, feeling your pussy fluttering lightly.

He knew you were close, and so was he.

Reaching down, Derek grabbed a bunch of your hair and pulled your body up.

You let out a small groan at the feeling of his chest right up against your back, his beard ticking your neck as he pulled your head to fall back onto his shoulder.

“God, you smell so good. You know how hard it was, not fucking you right here all those days? When you’d come over, smelling like the most perfect thing in the world. I wanted to take you right there and then”.

Your pussy clenched at his words, his hand trailing down your body and reaching your clit.

“W-why didn’t you?” you stuttered, shutting your eyes as he began circling the sensitive nub harshly.

He chuckled against your neck, his tongue flat against your skin as he licked at the sweat that had formed all over your body.

“Because, you’re younger. You’re innocent. And you deserve more than me”.

He accentuated each of his points with a hard, sharp thrust, making you let out yells each time.

“W-what if I want you?”

You heard Derek growl, his thrusts getting sloppier as he began rapidly rubbing your clit, his fingers harsh and rough.

The coil snapped so suddenly, your pussy clamping down on Derek’s cock as you screamed.

Derek’s orgasm followed right away, the full moon and the animalistic side of him taking over, his face transforming as his cock pumped his seed deep inside you, your pussy milking him dry.

He panted as he buried his face into your neck, his cock softening after you both kneeled on the mat.

Slowly, Derek pulled out, making sure to keep taking any pain from you.

He watched as his cum flowed out of you and onto the mat.

He turned back to normal, not wanting to scare you and have you faint like last time.

Derek was about to get something to wipe it up, but you swayed in his arms, your body exhausted and weak from the pleasure that overwhelmed your body.

He scooped you up, carrying you to over to the bench and laying you down on it.

It was uncomfortable, the ridges digging into your body.

Derek quickly wiped up the cum, hoping it wouldn’t stain or smell the next day, then walked back over to you.

He kneeled in front of you, pushing your hair away from your sweaty forehead.

“Did I hurt you?”

You could hear the concern he had for you, your heart warming at the thought.

“Just a bit. But I feel fine now”, you assured him.

He nodded, a look of worry still on his face.

“Can-can you take me to my apartment? I don’t think I’ll be able to walk anywhere”

Derek chuckled lightly, knowing he should take that as a compliment, but feeling some guilt as well.

“Sure”.

Derek carried you back to the locker room, making no one was watching before helping you get dressed.

He left his car in the parking lot, driving yours home before he carried you into your apartment.

After helping you get dressed, Derek helped you into bed and decided maybe he should get going.

“A-are you going?”

He turned at your bedroom door, looking at you uncertainly.

“Uh-I-I think so. Why?”

“I-I just meant it w-when I said I want you”, you whispered, your voice quiet and timid in case he rejected you.

But Derek heard you loud and felt a smile grow on his face.

A smile bigger than any that he’d had for years.

He shut the door, walking back over and toeing his shoes and socks off, his jacket thrown onto the chair, before he got into bed with you.

His arm came to wrap around your waist, pulling you into his chest as his hands caressed your thighs softly.

“I want you too, y/n”.

You smiled, shuffling further back until there was no space between you, letting his presence surround you as you fell asleep.

Derek watched you that night, wondering how he went from dreaming about having you, to actually having you in the space of a day.

But he wouldn’t think too much.

He might’ve fucked you tonight, but he’d make sure to show you how special you were every single day after this.

Because Derek finally had you. And there was no way he was ever letting go.


End file.
